wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Dragon Ruins
Main article: Locations Recommended Level: '''8 '''Party Size Limit: '''4 Golden Dragon Ruins is one of the main story line dungeons in Wizardry Online. ''*One particular thing that deserves to be mentioned: there seems to be no map drops in this area (unless someone can show me wrong). '' NPCs *Embodiment of the Priest Titanis *Embodiment of the Priest Overon *Treasure Hunter Namith *Treasure Hunter Pianetti Back to top Map Back to top Quests *The Masked Aristocrat Back to top Missions *Revenge to Demihumans *Breaking Dolls *The Demihero *Ugly Meat *The Temple Monster *The Temple Guardian Back to top Statue Riddles 1st Floor '''First Room tablets: Part 1. Tale of the first Shard (Twin Fish)- The first shard was driven into Lin Lian’s left hand. The twin fish ate her name and so Lin Lian was nameless. Part ''' '''2. Tale of the second shard (Horn) – The next shard was driven into her right hand. The great horn piercing Lin Lian so that she may never point her own horns at others again. Part ''' '''3. Tale of the third shard (Water Bottle) – The third shard was driven into her left arm. A contradiction was born from a cursed water bottle , disturbing Lin Lian’s balance Second Room tablets: Part 4. Tale of the fourth shard (Magic Brush) – The fourth shard was driven into her right arm. A magic brush inscribed false words that struck the power to write from Lin Lian. Part ''' '''5. Tale of the fifth shard (Book of fantasy) – The fifth shard was driven into her left foot. A book of fantasies granted false dreams, stealing the dreams from Lin Lian. Part ''' '''6. Tale of the sixth shard (Magic Mirror) – The sixth shard was driven into her right foot. A magicmirror, glimmering silver, granted false desires, stealing Lin Lian’s reflection from mirrors. Third Room tablets: Part 7. Tale of the seventh shard (Mask) – The seventh shard was driven into her abdominal cavity. A blue flame housed in a mask was placed to hid Lin Lian’s face, and with that she lost her true face. Part 8. Tale of the eighth shard (Crown) – The eighth shard was driven into her breast. For Lin Lian a crown was fashioned granting omniscience but depriving sanity. With that, she was deprived her mental faculties. Part 9. Tale of the ninth shard (Cloak) – The ninth shard was driven into the tip of her head. A cloak was fashioned for Lin Lian to blind her in time and space, depriving her of her wings. Statues answers 1st Statue: *Answers for 1 question:left hand - twin fish - her name *Answers for 2 question :right hand - horn *Answers for 3 question :left arm - water bottle - spear and shield 2nd Statue: *Answers for 1 question: right arm - brush - stole power to write *Answers for 2 question: left foot -book - stole dreams *Answers for 3 question: right foot- magic mirror - stole reflection from mirrors 3rd Statue: *Answers for 1 question: abdominal cavity - mask - lost her true face *Answers for 2 question: breast/chest - crown - deprive sanity *Answers for 3 question: crown of head - cloak - deprived of wings 4th Statue: *left hand = twin fish *right hand = horn *left arm = water bottle *right arm = brush *left foot = book *right foot = magic mirror *abdominal cavity = mask *breast/chest = crown *crown of head = cloak 2nd Floor First Room tablets: Part 1: Our ancestor Lin Lian, sacrificed herself to achieve a number of great deeds. One of which was to create seven dragons known as the Successors. Part 2: ''' One was Merryweather, ruler of wind. The second was Gnightkite, ruler of water. The third was Bareaux Bareaux, ruler of earth. '''Part 3: The fourth was Leadinslaw, ruler of fire. The fifth was Qushawf, ruler of gravity. The sixth was Hiareit, ruler of the cold. Part 4: The seventh was Fir Ellin, the eldest of all and ruler of knowledge. We dragons were born from the blood of Fir Ellin. Second Room tablets: Part 5: The dragons were not united, they each spoke of different positions. Those who protected the shards driven into their mother Lin Lian were Merryweather and Qushawf. Part 6: Those who wished for Lin Lian’s revival were Leadinslaw and Hiereit. Part 7: '''Those who sought to complete their missions as the true successors were Gnightkite and Bareaux Bareaux. And our father, Fir Ellin did not speak his heart as he was the eldest. '''Third Room tablets: Part 8: Merryweather, Gnightkite, Bareaux Bareaux, and Leadinslaw stayed here in Azalis. Part 9: Qushawf Hiereit, and Fir Ellin, the eldest and ruler of knowledge, stayed in Alaschutan. Part 10: '''Ances . . . Lin Lian . . . another . . . gre . . . You are unable to read any more of the text Statues answers '''1st Statue *Merryweather - wind *Gnightkite - water *Bareaux Bareaux - earth *Leadinslaw - fire *Qushawf - gravity *Hiaret - cold *Fir Elin - knowledge *Dragoon - Fir Elin's blood 2nd Statue *shard protector - Merryweather and Qushawf *lin lians revival - Leadinslaw and Hiareit *complete missions - Gnightkite and Bareaux Bareaux 3rd Statue *Merry, Gnight, Bareaux Bareaux, Leadin stayed in Azalis *Qusha, Hiar, Fir Elin stayed in Alaschutan Back to top Caches Note: Chests may be empty, even the ones requiring keys. Back to top Creatures Back to top Screenshot Guide Here is the Screenshot Guide: 1-#1.jpg|Start 1-1.jpg|1st Shard 1-1w.jpg|Go to the Portal 2-2##.jpg|On the second floor, turn first right. 2-2.jpg|2nd Shard 3-3.jpg|3rd Shard 3-4###.jpg|Go there. 3-45654654546.jpg|1st Statue 3-4.jpg|5th Shard 3-5###.jpg 3-5a.jpg 3-5.jpg|4th Shard 3-6####.jpg 3-6a.jpg 3-6.jpg|6th Shard 3-7###.jpg|2nd Statue 3-7.jpg|7th Shard 3-8#####.jpg 3-8.jpg|8th Shard 3-9###.jpg 3-9a.jpg 4-9#.jpg 4-9.jpg|9th Shard 4-10######.jpg 4-10a.jpg|3rd Statue, DONT ENTER THE TELEPORT !!!!!!!! 4-10aa.jpg|4th Statue 4-10ab.jpg q1-1#.jpg q1-1.jpg|This isnt realy 1st Statue, but whatever, this is Guide for rest of them, I wish you to read it ;) q2-2.jpg|1st Shard q2-3#.jpg q2-3.jpg|2nd Shard q2-4#####.jpg q2-4a.jpg q2-4ab.jpg q2-4.jpg|3rd Shard q2-5######.jpg q2-5a.jpg q2-5av.jpg q2-5ab.jpg|Care for that monster... . q2-5abc.jpg q2-5.jpg|4th Shard q2-6####.jpg q2-6ab.jpg|ADVICE: CLICK FAST !!! q2-6abc.jpg|DONT ENTER THE TELEPORT FOR NOW!!! q2-6.jpg|5th Shard q2-7####.jpg q3-7###.jpg q3-7.jpg|6th Shard q3-8#.jpg q3-8.jpg|7th Shard q3-9####.jpg q3-9a.jpg|6th Statue q3-9.jpg|8th Shard q3-10####.jpg q3-10.jpg|9th Shard q3-11####$.jpg q3-11av.jpg|Little bonus for me ;) q3-11am.jpg q4-11###.jpg q4-11.jpg|10th Shard q4-12####.jpg|7th Statue q5-1.jpg|Here he is. q5-2.jpg|1st Option q5-4.jpg|2nd Option q5-5.jpg|3rd Option q5-6.jpg|4th Option q5-7.jpg|5th Option, which for final for me, but its random... . q5-8.jpg q5-9.jpg q5-10.jpg|You will be dead! q5-11.jpg|I was warning you, stinky Frog! :) q5-12.jpg q5-13.jpg|The best moment in WHOLE Quest!! :) q5-14.jpg q5-15.jpg|Bye, bye, See Ya next time! :) "AciD" "Xiao", copyrights. Category:Dungeons Category:Main Dungeons